Victory of Dreams
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry potter has an elf, an amazing heritage and owns 80% of Hogwarts. With the 'Dark Lord' still out there things are going to be difficult. Or is it?


****Victory of Dreams****

"Got a sock," Dobby was staring at it in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby – Dobby is_free_." Lucius Malfoy froze, glaring at the elf before he started to stalk toward Harry.

Drawing his wand Lucius snarled, "You lost me my servant!" Before he could harm Harry Dobby stepped forward and attacked him with his magic.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Lucius stood from where he had been flung across the hall and glared at the two of them one last time. Quickly spinning on his heel he stalked out of the hall and left them alone causing Dobby to latch onto Harry. "Harry Potter is the greatest! Dobby wishes all the gold in the world belonged to the great Harry! Dobby asks to be the great Harry Potter's House Elf!"

Harry didn't think he needed an elf but he decided to ask, "Why do you want to go back into servitude when you just got out? I thought you wanted freedom?" Dobby looked Harry in the eye and paused.

"Dobby needs servitude, Dobby and other house elf die without servants bond due to having no magic of our own. Dobby knows that the great Harry Potter won't abuse Dobby, so Harry Potter is Dobby's freedom. Freedom from abusive home." Dobby had his ears hanging pitifully as if he thought he would be reprimanded by him, even as he continued to look into his eyes.

Harry's eyes softened and Harry hugged his new found friend, knowing that he would be forever loyal to him and would go to the ends of the Earth to help him. "Dobby, how do we bond? I don't want you to die... you are loyal to a fault and I don't want you in an abusive home either." By now Dobby's ears were flapping with joy as he tried not to cry.

Dobby reached up and touched Harry's forearm causing a golden outline to appear around the two of them. "If Master Potter needs anything, even to go to Gringotts, he must let Dobby know. Understood?"

Harry looked confused, "Why would I need to go to Gringotts?" Dobby knew that he wasn't easily confused when it came to Gringotts but Harry was in for a shock.

"Does Harry not know? Gringotts offers the last of a line a chance of emancipation by default when they finish their second year of wizard's school. Therefore you might be able to abandon the Dursley family to their own filth. Plus you can ask for an inheritance test and an abilities test. They are both easy even though the tests aren't cheap." Harry's mouth was hanging open as Dobby closed it for him.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me? He should have told me. Was he supposed to tell me since he is the headmaster?" Dobby calmly nodded as Harry grew angry. Harry was ranting when Professor McGonagall found him an hour later.

"Harry, where have you been?" Harry stiffened before he forced himself to calm down.

"Dobby says that I can be free of the Dursley family this summer if I go to Gringotts?" McGonagall looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Dumbledore told the Wizengamot that you chose not to. Did he not tell you?" Harry's face grew into an angry red as he shook his head. "Dobby, please take Harry to the room of requirement and make sure that there is a floo connection. Harry, grab the marauders map and hide for a few days with Dobby. Don't talk to anyone but Dobby and I. In a few days I'll have a lawyer come in by **floo** to question you. Understand?" Harry's face went back to normal as he warily nodded.

.-.

Harry was bored, there was no doubt about it. Plus he was hungry. "Dobby?" The hyper house elf arrived just in time to hear his stomach growl loudly. "Please?" He asked with a blush causing Dobby to squeal, hug him and disappear from sight. A few moments later the red flame of the fireplace turned green as a lady stepped out of the fire place.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Nod. "I have a few questions for you. Will you answer the questions and may I ask the house elf named Dobby for further details once we are finished?" Double nod. "Alright. How often does Dumbledore visit your living home during the summer?"

"Never, that would be bad since it would be favoritism."

"How often before the age of eleven did Dumbledore visit your home?"

**"Never**, I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday."

Pause... "How was life at your home from before Hogwarts?"

"From what Dobby the house elf tells me about his kind, I was treated as a house elf by hateful muggle relatives. Sometimes they would beat me or... even... Uncle Vernon..." Wary glance. "Don't put this in the news paper but Uncle Vernon occasionally raped me when Aunt Petunia wouldn't let him 'have fun' with her... other then that they made me get low grades in my... muggle school since I wasn't allowed to do better than my cousin and they made me wear ragged discards of my cousin since they said that I was too costly for them to raise."

"How is life at home since Hogwarts?"

"This past summer I was forced into Dudley's second bedroom with locks on the outside of my door and a bars on my window. They even locked up Hedwig, my **owl,** and threatened to kill her."

"Do you know who your magical guardian is?"

"I have another guardian?" **Pointed** look. "...Sorry. No, I do not know who my magical guardian is. Never even knew they existed."

GROWL. "How much were you feed at your home?"

"About one meal a day... Probably less though. Sometimes when they are angry I don't get food."

"May I take a picture of all your wounds and scars?"

"If you can find them then yes, you may take pictures."

YELP. "Oh... God... You need medical attention!"

"Is that a question? Cause I think I'm fine."

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

POP! SCREAM! "Harry Potter Sir needs medical attention! Dobby must take him to Saint Mungo's!"

"STOP! She/I need(s) evidence!"

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"HARRY IS NOW GOING TO SAINT MUNGO'S, NOW! CAUSE DOBBY SAYS SO!"

POP! Dobby had taken Harry to Gringotts instead if the faces they **saw **were real. "SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC! NOW! DOBBY NEEDS A MEDIC FOR HARRY POTTER!" Harry slapped his hand over the hyperventilating elf's mouth.

"Dobby take deep breaths. Deep slow breaths. Try to calm down, I've survived this long so I think that I can survive a little longer. Griphook, I need help calming Dobby down." The nearby goblin who had been storming down the hall paused and several looked at him.

"Both of you need to follow me to meet with Lord **Ragnok**. He has more say here than I do and if you are able to get him to side with you then you will have every goblin willing to help instead of just staring at you like these imbeciles do. SCAT, NOW!" Goblins instantly scurried away except for a troupe of guards who had come to see the commotion. The guards followed them down the hall, down a slope, down another hall, to the right, down a really long slope and they stopped with Harry, Dobby and Griphook in front of two overly large doors.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Griphook was rapidly using the brass door knocker loudly when a voice boomed, "ENTER!" Griphook entered and partially closed the door behind him and said something. "HARRY POTTER, YOU AND YOUR HOUSE ELF MAY ENTER!"

Harry entered the room and stood looking down at his feet aware of the stares of the managers in the meeting he had interrupted feeling ashamed of his rudeness, "If you are busy I can schedule an appointment. I hate that he didn't tell us you were in a meeting... Now I feel bad..." The last four words were muttered but since goblins have such good hearing they heard him.

**Ragnok **looked up from the paperwork he was looking over and noticed his nervous behavior and decided that he was abused. Looking closer he noticed the red welts and scars riddled upon him. "GET HIM TO A MEDIC! NOW!" Harry had flinched with every word as if anticipating further abuse.

"Yes, Sir! Just wanting approval, Lord **Ragnok**, Sir!" Griphook had Harry half way out the door when **Harry** raised two fingers. Griphook nodded.

"Lord **Ragnok**," The goblin was angry and Harry refused to look him in the eye, afraid that he would be judged. "Is there a way to help my friend, Dobby the house elf? He has been panicked since we just found out that this is what I actually look like..." Griphook peeked at **the **large goblin lord and **saw **that every goblin was just as shocked at **the **respect given to him as he was.

"Mi' Lord..." **Ragnok **looked at Griphook with a pointed grimace. "Lord Potter remembered me even **though** I only meet him once, the day that he first came to the Alley to buy a wand. He also knew my name even though no wizard who claimed sanity would do. Not even those who are light wizards..."

**Ragnok **nodded to Griphook in understanding, "Very well, Lord Potter. Is there anything else that you might need?" Harry slowly looked up and meet his eyes. Respect. More respect. Too much respect. And honor?

"I would like to have the inheritance test and abilities test, please. How much do they cost?" **Ragnok** laughed. Harry didn't expect to be laughed at over such a simple question. "Lord **Ragnok**? Um, may I also be tested for emancipation, please." **Ragnok** quieted and **knew **that he wasn't ready for the test that the ring would bear through no fault of his own.

"I feel as if someone made sure that you wouldn't be ready for the test the Potter Lord's Ring will give. However, I am willing to allow you to spend five days in my private day-to-year transient room. After those five **days** have passed with two tutors I will allow for you to take the test. Agreed?" Harry eagerly nodded. "Now allow Griphook to take you to a medic at once!" Harry scurried out of the room and followed Griphook as the goblin guards formed a protective formation around him.

.-.

Harry was being seen by a female goblin nurse who didn't look happy when Griphook told her that **Ragnok **had her a human patient. When she spotted him she grew alarmed and instantly forced everyone but Dobby out. "I'm sorry to bother you. Um, do you want me to strip to my boxers to get a better look?"

She sneered before snapping her fingers. He was completely naked and upon realizing such he squeaked before covering his manly bits. "I've seen it all, boy. I have no reason to see you as interesting. I'll start with diagnostics, then I'll give you a few potions based on that and do what I can with my magic. Stay still."

Harry warily nodded as he refused to move his hands. After the first three diagnostic spells he heard **her** muttering under her breath as she started using an auto quill. Then after the seventh diagnostic she screamed in rage. "GRIPHOOK! GET MY MEDICAL SQUAD, NOW!"

After that he had a few more goblins bustling around the room grabbing potions, several casting healing spells on him and a few breaking and re-setting his bones as he slept. Several of his bones had to be completely removed and regrown. The bustling medics scared Dobby and they had to force a dreamless sleep potion on him as well.

.-.

When Harry woke up he found himself in a comfortable room with the first medic lady and Dobby beside him. Groaning Harry began to blink the sleep out of his eyes as someone strode into the room, went to a bedside dresser and handed him a pair of glasses. "Thank you. Ugh. I feel as if I had an unholy encounter with a herd of buffalo."

"More like a holy encounter with a team of medics. The extensive damage done to you shows too much and we gave the reports of your medical procedures to Miss Bones, who visited you at the 'come and go' room at Hogwarts three days ago. She was the lawyer who visited you and Dumbledore is no longer your guardian nor the headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry was numb, everything he had been working for was a lie.

"Who will be taking his place? Is it Professor McGonagall?" **Ragnok **nodded calmly. "Is there anything we need to go over before I go into the room to study?"

**Ragnok **humphed as he thought about the best way to tell him. "There are several things. You now own Hogwarts so you may appoint a person as headmaster and not a single soul will be able to refute it." Harry noticed the pause in pace and took a moment to think. McGonagall was a good person to have as headmistress. She tried not to show favor to anyone and was just in her decisions.

"Lord **Ragnok**. I assume that I gain control of who is who at Hogwarts once I am emancipated? If I am allowed to make choices based on sound reasons then I want Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress since she tries not to show favor to any one based on her own preferences and she has made decisions, based on what I've seen, based only on facts and observations. I also want there to be two deputy Headmasters. Severus Snape I want to be one since he is a smart man and is the only person who tries to defend the Slytherins. He is also good at potions and Miss **Poppy **needs potions for the medical **wing**."

"Plus the school needs more income, so I'll pay Professor Snape the headmaster's pay rate for making Potions and selling them. In fact, I'll give him the remains of the basilisk I killed since it might be considered valuable enough to persuade him. Other **than **that I'll need Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall to pick the third Deputy from someone who is not a Head of House for the four houses. I'll keep Snape as the head of Slytherin **House **unless he thinks we should give them another protector. I'll get together three students from each house to act as a student council and have them meet with the staff over the holiday to help plan classes further. I might be wrong but the students might enjoy having a few lessons on things such as enchanting in their sixth and seventh year. But we might need to add an eighth year to get somewhere in these studies. But the eighth year will be optional for those who are serious about finding a job."

**Ragnok **raised his hand. "Since you own the School you are the heir of Hogwarts, as such you may be taken to live in their dorm in the castle. Yes, there is founder's dorm for the children of the founders and their **descendants**. But as I was saying, any knowledge about who is who in Hogwarts can be found in a magic book that is found in the 'Heir of Hogwarts' room. Now if you must **choose **a student council I believe that you must pick a parent council. The parent council might be best to be made of the parents of each of the student council at the current time of meeting. Therefore if Snape has a child on the student council then Snape and the child's mother, aunt or godmother must be on the council with him. If it is a muggleborn who is chosen then they will be appointed an extra magical guardian only for school by the other parents who is a parent of another in the child's house and their magical guardian will be on the parent council. I think we should use something with spells similar to the Goblet of Fire that chooses students from a school, but instead of listing their school they must list their house. This summer when Owls are sent home you should send a notice of the change of ownership and a copy of what we have discussed so far."

Harry nodded happily and looked at Dobby before whispering, "Do you think he would let me hire Griphook as a finance planner during the meeting between student council, parent council, and teacher?" Suddenly laughter rang from the corners of the room before **Ragnok barked** at the goblin guards in their tongue.

The guards looked at him as he looked confused, then they realized he didn't know of their exceptional hearing. "Lord Potter I have to be the one to break unfortunate news to you... Goblins have very good hearing and you were not quiet enough." Harry ducked his head at the underlying amusement knowing that he had done something special again from his tone of voice. "I would think that you would have to ask Griphook yourself. Plus from what I understand he is starting to favor you... so I believe he would agree. If he does send me a message via Dobby and let him know that I approve. If you hire him where will you board him at? Or where will he live, should I say?"

Harry looked him in the eye and clearly declared, "I'll ask him if he wants to pick a room in the founder's dorms or somewhere else in the castle. Not only that but I'll even pay for his own house or other living space to be built if that is what he needs to feel safe away from his homeland. If he has family I'll pay them to help me with other tasks so that I don't separate him from his loved ones. With the way that your people are treated any goblin outside of your nation will need family support, I would be a bad person to deny him of that."

Every goblin in the room knew that his words were true and that he would hold to them. His eyes _said it all as they were read._ "Very well, you are a very Noble Lord, Potter... may I call you Harry if you may call me Ragnok?"

The room went deathly silent, "Sure, but why is everybody suddenly too quiet?" The goblin guards **fisted** their hands and beat on their chest armor three times causing Harry to jump in surprise. "... I just did something big again, didn't I?"

**Ragnok **laughed merrily, for a goblin, in Harry's opinion. "I am glad you realized that before you did something disgraceful, you just became Goblin Friend of the British Isle Goblins. If you ever need help any goblin here will do their best for you, Harry. By the way, even though Dobby cannot pop into the Heir of Hogwarts' office he can pop into the Founder's Dorm. If you want to get started I suggest **having** the student council be made up of students in Fifth year or higher. Dobby, please help Harry by getting Griphook. Harry will be told how to contact his Hogwarts **Elves **while you are gone." Dobby nodded and disappeared.

"Do you mean that I am in charge of the Hogwarts Elves **and** if I wanted the head elf I'd just say, Hogwarts Head Elf!" POP! "Oh... Whoops! Hi there, elf friend. You might know this good goblin by Lord **Ragnok **but he just informed me that I am something called 'The Heir of Hogwarts', I would like to be taken to the Founder's Dorms if Ragnok is finished with me, please." **They **both looked at the goblin lord just as Dobby popped back with Griphook. Just as Ragnok shook his head Harry spoke, "Is it alright if I invite Sir Griphook into the Heir of Hogwarts Office?"

"Dippy knows it be okay for Master Potter to invite Griphook Sir, but he must not use magic to enter unless he wishes pain for himself. The wards will not prevent him from entering the grounds with Dobby, either." Harry smiled warmly at the tiny house elf before disappearing.

.-.

Harry looked around the room that they were in just as Dobby brought Griphook. "Mister Griphook, I would like to formally ask you to be a temporary accountant for Hogwarts, and after that, as a staff here at Hogwarts. I know I can trust you so if anybody tries to blackmail you or anything let me know so that I may make sure it doesn't go too far, alright?"

Griphook stared at Harry before replying, "Most goblins would take offense if they were asked such a thing but since I know that you only mean to protect me I must say yes to both jobs and no thank you to the blackmail report. I assume that I am to help with a special plan?" Harry nodded and started following Dippy.

"Yes, I would like to gather a list of **all fourth**, fifth, and sixth year students of this past year to begin plans for changes as a student body. I'll also need to write a rough draft of an **informational **parent letter explaining what I have planned so far so that anyone who is a parent won't be surprised when the school sends out letters requesting the presence of them and their children. Oh, **thank **you for showing us how to get **here, Dippy,** but I need you to go to Professors McGonagall and Snape and bring both of them here. Will you please do that for me while Dobby fixes us tea and **snacks**?" Both house elves left the two of **them** in front of the door without telling them how to open it.

Harry looked at Griphook for help. "Try placing your hand upon it. But don't focus your magic since the room reacts violently to magical access to the room." Harry nodded with a smile as he carefully placed his hand on the center of the door.

The door glowed around his hand as if studying him before seeing something and earning an engraving and a door nob. Harry Potter's Office it read.

Harry twisted the nob and sat said "Please come in, Griphook. We need to get started on notes before they arrive." **They** sat down and Griphook had an auto quill write down everything that Harry reviewed from his ideas that he shared with Ragnok. Seconds later there was a knock on the open door frame. "Hello Headmistress McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster Snape. They felt magic course through their robes and were surprised to find that their robes suddenly had embroidery of their new stations.

"**Oops**. I should have asked if you wanted the jobs first... You do want the jobs, right?" Both nodded as they realized that Harry controlled the school. "Headmasters, I need to tell you where I've been since **my **injuries were found.. Oh... I should have asked for a **glamour**. Awe well, Now first **things **first, I plan on having a twelve person count, three from each house, student council and a twenty-four count Parent council body to help plan what subjects are taught here. Not only that but I plan on having two Deputy Headmasters since I **plan**on paying Deputy Snape mostly for potions making and selling since the school will need more income **than **we currently have. If the school is unable to pay the incoming teacher I'll have a donation of what I myself can give to go into a Hogwarts fund. There will also be a summer job that pays extra for the staff to go to the house of muggle born students and introduce them to the idea of magic since that is the main reason we don't have all of the muggleborns."

"I think that if I don't have to deal with dunderheads as well I'll accept the change if there is a new head of Slytherin house..." Snape was being sly as McGonagall sighed thinking it wouldn't happen.

"That is what I was thinking, the main reason I thought that was because of how you are the only one who listens to the snakes other than Miss McGonagall. That way they may have two defenders. Here are the notes for a parent letter that I have planned and am asking for a teacher to write so that they know that Hogwarts is under new ownership." Dobby walked through the door with a loaded **tray **of tea, fruit and ham and cheese crackers, all were healthy. "Thank you. Dobby. I'd like to introduce the two of you to my personal elf, Dobby." They nodded as he waved and took an apple to eat with them.

"I think that it is very believable since you were able to change our clothes into uniforms. But I've been waiting for the day I become headmaster, I've an improved class list and payment list with one job per person. I've always got a copy on hand, if you will allow me to make copies?" Harry nodded and the school itself made enough copies for the five of them. "...I didn't copy it..."

Griphook decided to be nice and gruffly responded, "The school is a semi-sentient building and upon feeling her **owner's** wish it granted what was within its power." The rest of the **planners** nodded in understanding and read the **list. They** all looked at each other with matching smirks and nodded.

**The list:**

**Beginning & Introductory Level Courses**

**Introduction to English **– Reading and Writing (Essays, Reports. etc.). Will include vocabulary, sentence and paragraph structure, spelling, and effective study habits and note-taking.

**Introduction to Latin **– Reading, writing, spelling, and speaking. Students are given the basics of the Latin language to help comprehend spells and the classifications of plants and animals.

**Introduction to World History **– Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in ancient times. Class will cover up to the fall of the Roman Empire and the beginning of the Dark ages.

**Introduction to the Wizarding World **– For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover basic etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss everyday life things including their money and Gringotts, transportation, the ministry and their laws, etc. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Muggle World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Introduction to the Muggle World **– For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover clothing, transportation, money, etc. Students are taught how to blend in if found in the muggle world. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Wizarding World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magics **– This class will include a physical fitness program, emergency procedures, and basic creatures and curses. Students will also cover the spells they are defending against, the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Introduction to Charms **– This class will introduce the student to the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and everyday simple charms.

**Introduction to Transfiguration **– This class will introduce the student to the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association.

**Introduction to Potions **– This class will introduce the student to the world of potions and will include the rules of safety while brewing potions, ingredient reactions and preparations, and brewing simple potions for everyday life. This class will include effective note-taking for deductive testing and thesis work.

**Second Year Classes**

**Beginning & Introductory Courses – Second Level**

This year will be a continuation of first year in helping the students master the basics of all of the disciplines.

**Introduction to English **– Reading and Writing (Essays, Reports. etc.). Will include vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, spelling, and effective study habits and note-taking.

**Introduction to Latin **– Reading, writing, spelling, and speaking. Students are given the basics of the Latin language to help comprehend spells and the classifications of plants and animals.

**Introduction to World History **– Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the Dark ages and the beginnings of the split between the muggle and wizarding worlds.

**Introduction to the Wizarding World **– For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss the ministry and how it affects them, and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Muggle World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Introduction to the Muggle World **– For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look into muggle life and will discuss things like the muggle government and other assorted ideas. Students will be taught how to hold a casual conversation with a muggle if caught unaware. This class will interact with the Introduction to the Wizarding World students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magics **– This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will begin to learn how to use common jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as how to shield from them. The class will also go more in depth on the creatures they might encounter. Students will continue to cover the spells they will be defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Introduction to Charms **– This class will introduce the student to the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and the slightly more complex charms one might use in everyday life.

**Introduction to Transfiguration **– This class will introduce the student to the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will start to move in to more complex transfigurations including larger inanimate items to smaller inanimate items.

**Introduction to Potions **– This class will introduce the student to the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex yet still basic potions for everyday life. This class will include comparative studies on benign versus dangerous ingredients and how potions are affected by them and the continued education of deductive testing and potion creation.

**Careers in the Wizarding World **– This class will introduce the student to the numerous jobs and careers available to them once they graduate from Hogwarts. This class will periodically have guest lecturers in attendance to talk about their jobs.

**Third Year**

**Intermediate Levels**

**Intermediate English/Latin – **Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling.

**Intermediate World History – **Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the Middle Ages and their impact on the relations between wizards and muggles.

**Intermediate Wizarding World Studies – **For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss the ministry and the laws that affect them, and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Intermediate Muggle World Studies – **For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the methods muggles use to get around their lack of magic. Students will start to discuss the basic technology that the muggle world uses. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics **– This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will to learn how to use more common jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as perfecting their shields. The class will also cover more of the dangerous creatures they might encounter. Regular duel tournaments will also begin this year. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Intermediate Charms **– This class will continue to cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms.

**Intermediate Transfiguration **– This class will continue to cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will start to move in to more complex transfigurations including small animate to animate transfigurations.

**Intermediate Potions **– This class will delve more into the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions for to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will begin to create their own potion journals with their testing and modifying of potions.

**Third Year Electives**

A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective.

**Introduction to Herbology **– This class will introduce the student to the magical plants found in the wizarding world. It will also cover the similarities and differences between magical and muggle plants.

**Introduction to Astronomy **– This class will introduce the student to Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will cover the basic names for the planets and their moons, the creation of a star map, and the rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Introduction to Runes – **This class will introduce students the study of ancient runes. It will cover the ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics and Norse runes and provide the basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebooks will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Introduction to Arithmancy – **This class will introduce the student to the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will be taught how to solve simple math problems and how it may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Introduction to Divination – **This class will introduce the student to Divination and its practices. It will cover the history behind it and the methods used to See. The class will include practice with several of the main methods used including palmistry, crystal ball **gazing, Tarot** card reading, and tea leaves.

**Introduction to Magical Creature Studies – **This class will introduce students to the world of magical creatures. The class will begin with the smaller, more common creatures like crups, kneazles, and owls and teach the students about their habitat and how to care for them.

**Introduction to the Arts – **This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Introduction to Musical Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. **Students** will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Introduction to World Magic – **This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Introduction to Item Creation – **This class will introduce the student to the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will begin with simple materials like glass, metal, and wood. This class will cover how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items.

**Fourth Year**

**Second Level Intermediate Courses**

**Intermediate English/Latin – **Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling.

**Intermediate World History – **Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the muggle Ages of Discovery, Reasoning, and Enlightenment along with the wizarding world Renaissance and what made this so dangerous for the wizarding world.

**Intermediate Wizarding World Studies – **For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss what will happen after Hogwarts and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Intermediate Muggle World Studies – **For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the methods muggles use to get around their lack of magic. Students will discuss the major technologies that the muggle world uses. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics **– This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will to learn how to use some of the more uncommon jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as learning more dueling methods and when to use them. The class will also cover more of the dangerous creatures they might encounter. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Intermediate Charms **– This class will continue to cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms.

**Intermediate Transfiguration **– This class will continue to cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will move in to more complex transfigurations including large animate to animate transfigurations.

**Intermediate Potions **– This class will delve more into the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will learn how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will continue to maintain a potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions.

**Fourth Year Electives**

A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. For a student to continue on in Divination, they must first be tested for the Seer talent. For those students who do possess the talent, they will be allowed into a special Divination course.

**Introduction to Herbology **– This class will continue to cover the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The course **will discuss** more dangerous varieties of magical plants and how to care for them in a greenhouse setting versus encountering them in the wild while still studying the muggle plant varieties.

**Introduction to Astronomy **– This class will delve more in depth into Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will begin to cover the discoveries made recently on our galaxy. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Introduction to Runes – **This class will introduce students **to **the study of ancient runes. It will **cover **the European and Germanic runes and provide the basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebooks will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Introduction to Arithmancy – **This class will introduce the student to the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will be taught how to solve more complex math problems and how it may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Introduction to Magical Creature Studies – **This class will introduce students to the world of magical creatures. The class will move on to the more benign species in the wizarding world to include unicorns, nifflers, hippogriffs, and other assorted creatures. The students will learn about their habitat and how to care for them **and **what to do if encountered in the wild.

**Introduction to the Arts – **This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Introduction to Musical Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Introduction to World Magic – **This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Introduction to Item Creation – **This class will introduce the student to the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will delve into the more difficult materials such as precious metals, stone, and specific types of wood. This class will cover how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items.

**Fifth Year**

**Third Level Intermediate Courses**

**OWL Review**

**Intermediate English/Latin – **Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling.

**Intermediate World History – **Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will review the previous years' lessons and create a timeline of both wizarding and muggle history for reference.

**Intermediate Wizarding World Studies – **For the muggleborn and muggle-raised. This class will cover etiquette, traditions, and rituals observed in the wizarding world. Students will discuss what will happen after Hogwarts and several more extensive topics. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Intermediate Muggle World Studies – **For the pureblood and wizarding-raised. This class will cover a more in depth look at the methods muggles use to get around their lack of magic. Students will discuss the major technologies that the muggle world uses. This class will interact with the Muggle World Studies students once a week to compare and debate selected topics. Field trips may be taken to different locations throughout the year that have a bearing on what is being discussed at the time.

**Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics **– This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will review all of the spells they have learned so far as well as their classification and the theory behind them. Students will also start to learn more battle spells and tactics. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year and will include team dueling. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Intermediate Charms **– This class will cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will review the magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms that the students have learned in previous years as well as learning some of the more complicated charms.

**Intermediate Transfiguration **– This class will review the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will also review the spells they have learned so far including inanimate to inanimate and animate to animate transfigurations.

**Intermediate Potions **– This class will review the potions they have learned about and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will also review how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will continue to maintain a potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions.

**Fifth Year Electives**

A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. Those students who possess the talent will be allowed into a special Divination course.

**Intermediate Herbology **– This class will review the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The students will discuss all of the various magical plants and how to care for them while also reviewing the muggle plant varieties.

**Intermediate Astronomy **– This class will review what they have learned so far in Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will also delve more in to the discoveries made recently on our galaxy. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Intermediate Runes – **This class will review the study of ancient runes. It will cover all of the runic languages learned so far and their basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebooks will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Intermediate Arithmancy – **This class will review the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will also review how to solve various math problems and how they may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Intermediate Magical Creature Studies – **This class will review the world of magical creatures. The class will go over the various benign creatures they have studied so far, their habitats, how to care for them, and what to do if encountered in the wild.

**Intermediate Arts Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Intermediate Musical Studies – **This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Intermediate World Magic Studies – **This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Intermediate Item Creation – **This class will cover the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will go over the materials they have learned so far, how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items.

**Sixth & Seventh Year**

**Advanced Courses**

**NEWT Review**

Students are allowed a maximum of ten classes and will be allowed to drop any of the basic classes except the English/Latin class as long as they are not a requirement for an elective that they wish to take part in. Students need to be aware that there is no NEWT in many of the elective classes. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. (F) stands for Flex classes and will only be taken for one term.

**Advanced English/Latin – **Students will go further into the depths of the English and Latin languages to prepare them for their chosen career. This course will include public speaking and debate, reading and writing reports, vocabulary, spelling, and critiquing other works of speech and literature. This is the only mandatory class required during these years.

**Advanced World History – **Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover everything up to the present day. Students will still maintain a timeline of both wizarding and muggle world history for NEWT review and reference.

**Advanced Offensive/Defensive Magics – **This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will cover all advanced spells needed for life in the wizarding world including such things as the Patronus charm and others. Students will also continue to learn more battle spells and tactics. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year and will include team dueling and multiple opponents. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark.

**Advanced Charms – **This class will cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will continue to cover the magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms. The class will also start to learn how to break down the spells and what makes them work.

**Advanced Transfiguration – **This class will cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will review the spells they have learned so far but move on to animate to inanimate transfigurations along with inanimate to animate.

**Advanced Potions – **This class will cover the higher levels of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions. Students will continue to learn how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will also keep up with their potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions.

**Advanced Herbology – **This class will cover the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The students will discuss all of the various magical plants and how to care for them along with what to do when encountering them in the wild. Students will also continue to learn of the more exotic muggle plants.

**Advanced Astronomy – **This class will cover Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will also delve more in to the discoveries made recently about the universe. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall.

**Advanced Ancient Runes – **This class will be taught all of the runic languages known and their basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebook will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade.

**Advanced Arithmancy – **This class will cover the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will also learn to solve various advanced math problems and how they may affect the spells they use in everyday life.

**Advanced Magical Creature Studies – **This class will study the world of magical creatures. The class will go over the various and dangerous creatures that may be encountered including dragons, chimeras, and manticores along with their habitats, how to care for them, and what to do if encountered in the wild.

**(Google recommended 'romanticizes' to replace 'manticores'... Okay...)**

**Advanced Arts Studies – **This class will teach the students about the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Advanced Musical Studies – **This class will teach the students about the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience.

**Advanced World Magic Studies – **This class will continue to cover the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade.

**Advanced Item Creation – **This class will cover the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will go over the materials they have learned so far, how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items. The class will work in combination with the Enchanting class to create items to be used for enchanting.

**Warding – **Students will learn how to set wards around locations, houses and buildings. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Arithmancy, Runes, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Charms, and Astronomy._

**Curse-Breaking – **Students will learn how to handle various items, locations, and buildings that may be cursed. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Arithmancy, Runes, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Charms, and Battle Potions/Poisons (which requires Potions, Herbology, and Magical Creature Studies in __**addition.)**_

**Healing – **Students will learn the basics of First-Aid and Healing. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Charms, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Herbology, and Medical Potions (which __**requires**__ Potions, Herbology, and Magical Creature Studies)._

**(F) Business – **Students will learn how to own and operate their own business in the magical world. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Law._

**(F) Estate Planning & Investing – **Students will learn how to take care of a large estate or business and how to invest their money if they so desire. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Law._

**(F) Government & Politics – **Students will learn all of the ins and outs of the ministry and various other types of governments. Students will also learn all about politics and how it affects their everyday lives. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: __**Law.**_

**(F) Animagus Training – **Students must be tested before taking part in this class. This class will cover how to become an animagus and teach students the steps required to change into their inner animal. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Transfiguration._

**Wandless Magic – **Students must demonstrate talent to participate in this class. This class will cover advanced wandless magic and how to perform it. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, __**Transfiguration**__, and Offensive/Defensive Magics._

**Human Languages – **Students will learn the basics of the most common languages spoken throughout the world. This class will teach the students how to hold a normal conversation with a native speaker.

**Creature Languages - **Students will learn the basics of the most common creature languages spoken throughout the world. This class will teach the students how to hold a normal conversation with a native speaker. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Magical Creature Studies._

**Rituals – **Students will learn about and how to perform common rituals used by the magical world. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfigurations, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Herbology._

**(F) Creative Writing – **Students will learn how to author a book or article. This class is for those students interested in becoming an author or reporter.

**(I recommend calling it Professional Writing. Creative writing does not include journalism/article writing. Professional writing includes what you described.)**

**Law – **Students will learn the basics of the law in the magical world and how they may affect it, change it, or use it. This class is for those students interested in joining the **ministry or**Wizengamot, or owning their own business.

**Medical Potions – **Students will learn more about the potions used to treat patients in a hospital setting. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Herbology, Magical Creature Studies, and Healing._

**Battle Potions/Poisons – **Students will learn about the various potions used for fighting and the poisons that may be encountered. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions and Offensive/Defensive Magics._

**Potion Creation – **Students will learn how to create their own potions or modify existing potions. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Herbology, and Magical Creature Studies._

**Enchanting – **Students will learn how to enchant specific items to serve a purpose. They will also learn how to modify existing items. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Item Creation, Arithmancy, and Runes._

**Spell-Crafting – **Students will learn how to create their own spells and modify existing ones. _This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Offensive/Defensive Magics, and Arithmancy._

**(F) Household management – **Students will learn how to manage a household after graduating Hogwarts. They will learn common household charms, how to budget their money, and where to buy things like food. Students will learn how to take care of themselves after moving out and getting a job.

**Hogwarts Budget**

(Salaries are in Galleons)

Staff

Headmaster...40,000

Deputy Headmaster...(2 X 30,000) ...60000

Deputy Assistant...15,000

Head of House (4 x 25,000)...100,000

House Assistant (4 x 15,000)...60,000

Groundskeeper (2 x 10,000)...20,000

Caretaker (2 x 10,000)...20,000

Hospital Matron...25,000

Healer (2 x 20,000)...40,000

Guidance Counselor (28 x 15,000)...420,000

Teachers

Transfiguration Department

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Charms Department

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Potions Department

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Offensive/Defensive Magics Department

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

English/Latin Department

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

History Department

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Muggle World Studies (Stops in fifth year)

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Wizarding World Studies (Stops in fifth year)

Department Head...25,000

1st Junior Professor...15,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Herbology Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Astronomy Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Arithmancy Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Runes Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Magical Creature Studies Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Arts Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Music Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

World Magic Studies Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Item Creation Department (Starts in third year)

Department Head...25,000

2nd Professor...17,500

Sports Department

Department Head...25,000

Coaches...20,000

Specialty Elective Professors (20 x 25,000)...500,000

Total costs...2,402,500

**End of list**

Griphook spoke first, "I am impressed, Lady McGonagall. Having everything planned for a takeover... I approve, lets go with her plan, shall we?" They nodded as they planned ways to hire people without letting others know what they were planning.

.-.

Harry sighed, they had the list of students and they had placed every name that was in their target years into a ceramic bowl of fire. The only problem was the wait. They had altered the spells so that there was no contract but they was forced to wait as the goblet used its magic to chose who did what. Harry had been forced back into Gringotts and a bed so he had nothing to do but study. "Wait a minute! Dobby! Please ask Ragnok if I may study what I need to know for the Potter Lord's Ring and **its** trial. Thank you Dobby!"

Harry waited with anticipation only to find Griphook walking into the room with a wizard. "Harry, this is Leo Paterson. He is from an pureblood family that isn't as renown as yours but he is going to teach you what he can about law, etiquette, duties of a Head of Noble House, and about the Wizarding world in general. Leo, this is Harry Potter, I'll leave the two of you to study. Good luck Harry!" Harry waved at Griphook as he left the room.

Turning to look at each other they realized that they could be friends and started on Harry's lessons. Harry will study a month in real time and five years in day-to-year transient time.


End file.
